


Far From Elementary

by Brumeier



Series: Bite Sized Fic 2019 [24]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Attraction, Crack Relationships, M/M, Pre-Slash, Prompt Fill, Roommates, Sherlock Holmes on a Case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 00:44:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18954481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: LJ Comment Fic for Crack prompt:Sherlock/Stargate Atlantis, Sherlock Holmes/John Sheppard, Sherlock finds out Sheppard is kind of a genius and OH BOY it's a turn-onIn which John helps with Sherlock's case and suddenly he seems much more appealing to Sherlock.





	Far From Elementary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SherlockianSyndromes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockianSyndromes/gifts).



John Sheppard had many faults – Sherlock was keeping a comprehensive mental tally – among them being an American, his disdain for tea, and his insistence upon listening to Johnny Cash music at all hours of the night. He was a distraction from the important work that Sherlock was trying to do.

“Is that necessary?” Sherlock snapped. John had joined him in the sitting room but brought his guitar, plucking away at the strings without much finesse.

“Do I complain when you play your violin?” John asked without looking up.

“You do.”

John shrugged. “Well, there you go.”

Honestly, Sherlock didn’t know what he’d been thinking when he’d agreed to take John on as a flatmate. He didn’t care about John’s military service (United States Air Force), or why he would choose to recover from his injuries in London (distancing himself from his family and friends), and Sherlock likewise had no interest in looking more closely at the reasons _why_ he didn’t want to unravel the mystery that was living in his flat (danger of becoming too invested).

Sherlock turned his attention back to the slip of paper he’d found at the hideout of a suspected assassin. He was certain it was a clue, but the mathematical equations scrawled across it meant nothing to him. And it galled, because he was a genius. He could see things no-one else could see, yet he’d only been able to solve two of the equations.

“I’m off to university,” he announced, standing and making for the stairs. Part and parcel of being extraordinarily intelligent was knowing when to seek help. “Do try not to –”

John snatched the paper out of Sherlock’s hand and gave it a quick once-over. “What’s this for?”

Sherlock snatched it back. “It’s for a case. I won’t bore you with it.”

“Suit yourself,” John replied, back to running his fingers over the guitar strings. “Looks like a bank account number, if I were making guesses.”

“I’m not in the business of guessing,” Sherlock said waspishly. He looked at the paper again. “You can read this?”

“It’s just math. If you solve the equations, you get a seventeen-digit number. Those two random letters? Could be a Swiss account. My father has several.”

It wasn’t often that Sherlock was at a loss, but in that moment he literally didn’t know what to say. John had solved the maths at a glance and possibly given Sherlock a lead. All of a sudden the case of the assassin ceased to hold his interest. There was more to John than met the eye and Sherlock was finally ready to dig deeper.

“Well, let’s go,” he said.

John looked up at him. “Where?”

“Scotland Yard. There’s a very slim chance you may have provided a break in the case.”

“Cool.” John set aside his guitar and stood up, stretching as he did so.

Sherlock thought it was plausible he’d had some underlying physical attraction to John from the start and perhaps that was why he’d so readily agreed to having John as a flatmate. He was certainly noticing the man’s physical attributes now (height, musculature, rakish features) and wondering how it would be to snog him. 

Without another word, Sherlock pulled on his long coat and hit the stairs down to the street entrance of 221B. He’d see how John handled working a case with him, and gather more data points (sexual fluidity, mental capacity, ability to perform under pressure) before he came to a decision about how he’d proceed.

Which didn’t mean he couldn’t objectively appreciate the shape and movement of John’s arse as they walked down Baker Street together. And by the end of the case Sherlock would learn that John Sheppard, former pilot and secret maths genius, was far from elementary.

**Author's Note:**

>  **AN:** I’ve watched my fair share of _Sherlock_ , but this is my first time writing it. I hope I did okay. I wasn’t certain at first how I was going to introduce a different John to Sherlock but slotting him into the Watson role seemed the most interesting to me. Especially given how different the two men are. Not a pairing I’d have thought of in a million years, but that’s why they call it crack!


End file.
